


La profecía

by dardragon, MurakiLovesg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dardragon/pseuds/dardragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam no puede soportar la vida sin él. En su mente sólo hay un pensamiento fijo, recuperarle. Dean volverá a ser suyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

##  _Prologo:_

La fecha de entrega sería en dos días y Chuck no podía dormirse si quería terminar a tiempo. Se había tomado un _RedBull_ , dos cafés y otros tantos que acabaría bebiéndose en su taza de los _Simpsons_. Colocó sus lapiceros a un lado de la mesa, estiró sus dedos haciéndolos crujir y se preparó para que llegara su visión. Al principió no pasó nada, aunque la tensión de sus hombros le decía que algo importante estaba a punto de llegarle. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron el teclado. Estaba ahí. Notaba el cosquillo. No siempre funcionaba de la misma manera, pero esta vez lo haría. Sintió una sacudida en la espalda y como los ojos se volvían blancos y después…

 

  _Dicen que los libros contienen la sabiduría del universo. Dicen también que entre sus páginas se esconden mundos enteros. En ellos se puede volar hacía lugares desconocidos llenos de aventuras, magia y amor e incluso conocer el miedo. Estos los encontrarían en cualquier tienda, pero yo no hablo de estos. Hablo de aquellos hechos con piel humana, escritos con sangre y poseedores de fuerzas que uno desearía no enfrentar jamás._

 

  _Los muchachos más populares de SamerLims se reunieron una vez más en el granero abandonado. Llevaban haciendo esto mismo desde hacía un año, desde el momento en el que dejaron de ser los paletos del pueblo para convertirse en lo que siempre había deseado. Nadie imaginaba que lo que empezó como una noche más acabaría con las vidas de la estrella del equipo de fútbol americano, la animadora y tres estrellas del rock muertas._

 

_En el centro de la sala se dibujaba una estrella de cinco puntas adornada con una serie de dibujos. Cada uno de los jóvenes se colocó en una esquina del pentagrama y recitaron el conjuro que habían encontrado en el libro. La escasa luz arrojada por las velas apenas permitía que se vieran el rostro entre ellos. En el centro de la sala había una pequeña caja, una de las que suelen usar los paramédicos para cargar con los órganos._

 

_Cuando el demonio se apareció sentado en su trono no dijo nada. Sus largas uñas tamborilearon sobre el reposabrazos mientras los miraba uno por uno._

_—¿Habéis traído lo que os ordené?—Su voz sonó como un trueno._

 

_La única chica del grupo se atrevió a abrir la boca, pero él la calló alzando una mano. Alguien más se movió entre las sombras hasta colocarse al lado del demonio. Era una chica rubia de melena larga y un trébol tatuado en la mejilla._

_—Mi señor—Dijo postrándose ante él—Traigo noticias. La han encontrado, mi señor.—La mujer con el tatuaje sacó una piedra negra del bolsillo y se la entregó.—Por fin podremos traducir las escrituras._

 

_—Trae el libro.—Ordenó el demonio a uno de los muchachos._

 

_El quarterback se movió para entregárselo, pero la joven junto a él le sujetó por el brazo:—Es una trampa. Si se lo entregas no cumplirá más con nuestras órdenes._

 

 

Cuando Chuck salió del trance miró la pantalla durante varios minutos. Era incapaz de dejar de temblar. Recordaba la sangre salpicándolo todo y una sensación de vacío como no la había sentido antes. ¿Lo que había visto había sucedido ya? ¿Estaría sucediendo en aquel mismo momento? La cabeza le dolía como si hubieran intentado arrancársela. Cogió el móvil y marcó el número de los únicos que podrían averiguar qué es lo que estaba pasando. La conversación no duró mucho ya que la barrería del móvil de los Winchester parecía a punto de agotarse y las interferencias eran aún mayores. Al terminar de contárselo todo colgó con la sensación de que algo importante se le olvidaba.

 

Recostado contra la silla Chuck empezó a juguetear con la barra del procesador de texto, arriba y abajo. ¿Qué se le había olvidado? Los ojos del profeta se abrieron de golpe al ver que había más texto unas páginas más abajo. El fondo se había vuelto marrón y las letras eran rojas con los bordes dorados.

 

“ _Dos cazadores entre demonios._

_Dos mundos entre el cielo y los infiernos_

_Dos pecaderos, dos hermanos prisioneros del deseo._

_Dos destruirán nuestro mundo, el mundo que conocemos_ ”

 

_—¿Qué significa, mi señor?—Preguntó la esbelta mujer del tatuaje._

_—Significa que los Winchester no tardaran en dejar de molestar._

_—¿Cómo?—Se atrevió a preguntar la mujer._

_—Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos. Tiene que haber algo que alguno de ellos desee tanto como para terminar con esto._


	2. Chapter 2

Ya era muy tarde para aquellos chicos. Cuando Sam y Dean llegaron al granero abandonado ya no había nadie a quien salvar. Los cuerpos de cinco jóvenes yacían en el suelo con la carne hecha jirones y los ojos arrancados. En el centro de todo, bajo sus cuerpos, el dibujo de una estrella de cinco puntas y unos símbolos que no habían visto antes. La sangre se esparcía seca por todo el suelo y ya desprendía un olor nauseabundo. Ambos se habían mirado en silencio como si no hiciera falta añadir nada más antes de empezar a registrar el edificio.

 

Sam había vivido esto tantas veces que casi podía escuchar la conversación con los padres de los muchachos y las autoridades. «Mi hijo nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie» «sus amigos lo llevaron a esto» «¿Por qué? Si lo tenía todo»

 

 Estaba claro. Las velas negras que rodeaban la habitación, el cáliz de madera y las estatuillas indicaban que habían invocado alguna criatura que no quería visitas. Una vez más, el poder de la estupidez se había llevado otras vidas.

 

Sam apartó la paja manchada de sangre con su zapatilla.

 

—¿Has encontrado algo?—Preguntó Dean mientras se ponía a su lado.

 

El haz de luz de Sam se detuvo sobre un diario con las tapas de cuero y una tiza. Inclinándose guardó la tiza en su bolsillo y abrió el libro por la primera página.

 

— _El señor de los deseos._ —tradujo Sam el titulo en voz alta.—Siguió pasando las hojas hasta llegar a unas ilustraciones con los símbolos extraños que habían dibujado.

 

Dean se acercó más a su hermano poniéndole una mano sobre la espalda:—¿Qué crees que puede ser, Sammy?

 

Sam tuvo que contener un gemido al sentir a su hermano mayor tan cerca. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil estar junto a él sin sentirse excitado o terriblemente culpable. ¿Qué había cambiado en los años que llevaban juntos? Los ojos verdes de Dean parecían a punto de traspasarle cuando Sam comenzó a tartamudear:—Es… es… un…

 

—Un libro de conjuros—Dijo Dean terminando su frase. Antes de que Sam pudiera añadir nada más lo cogió y empezó a revisarlo—¿Qué clase de desesperados usan estos libros? Cada uno tenía que ser feliz con lo que le ha tocado y en paz.

 

Sam no dijo nada. Agarró el libro de nuevo y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de la chamarra.—Un idiota como yo.—Murmuró Sam tan bajo que ni el mismo llegó a escucharse.

 

*************

Tras recoger todos los datos que pudieron encontrar regresaron al hotel y se ducharon. Sam no estaba de ánimo para bajar así que continuó la tarea de revisar Internet en busca de información mientras Dean iba hasta el bar que había a unos pocos metros. Cuando su hermano salió apenas eran las seis de la tarde.

 

 

Después de unas horas Sam se recostó contra la silla y dejó escapar el aire cansado. Hacía tanto calor que pensó que necesitaría otra ducha. Recogió el libro que habían sacado del granero y pasó las páginas sin mirar nada en concreto.

 

— _El señor de los deseos._ —Leyó el titulo una vez más. ¿Qué clase de demonio se invoca con esta clase de libros?

 

Los cuatro muchachos y la chica eran gente normal que de la noche a la mañana había conseguido ser los mejores en su ciudad natal. Tal vez podría ser considerado como coincidencia, pero no cuando se encuentran tantos instrumentos de magia negra. Durante un rato más buscó en el _Google_ todo la información sobre duendes de lo deseos y demás criaturas, pero nada le daba la explicación de lo que había sucedido.

 

Si deseara algo ¿Qué escogería? Pasando el reverso de la mano contra la frente se secó el sudor. Tal vez una cerveza bien fría. Sam miró el reloj en su portátil y decidió bajar un rato a por esa bebida helada.

 

*************

Sam se abrió paso entre la gente del bar para llegar junto a su hermano. En cuanto tuviera un momento le contaría lo que había encontrado en Internet sobre el demonio invocado.

 

Sam se disculpó de nuevo al chocar contra una de las camareras, era como si se hubiera reunido allí toda la ciudad. En el escenario tocaba un grupo country. La música estaba tan alta que Dean no pudo escucharle maldecir cuando Sam le vio tonteando con una chica rubia, sobre la mejilla llevaba un pequeño tatuaje. Las caderas de ella se frotaban contra las de su hermano. Dean la besó delante de él, en mitad de aquel bar lleno de humo. Metió su lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta de aquella rubia y... ¿quién sabe qué más metería Dean a lo largo de esa noche? Hacía varios meses que su hermano mayor no salía con ninguna, pero… ¿De verdad había llegado a creer que Dean no volvería a las andadas? Siempre había sido igual. Debería estar acostumbrado y sin embargo cada vez le era más difícil soportar aquella situación, verle con otras.

 

Sam caminó deprisa hasta llegar a la puerta de salida, aunque estaba seguro de que su hermano tampoco hubiera notado la diferencia si hubiera salido corriendo prendido en llamas, se le veía demasiado ocupado.

 

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y comenzó a caminar hacia el Impala, aparcado enfrente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no tenía las llaves. Con las manos en los bolsillos y su vista perdía en el suelo continuó andando hasta meterse en un oscuro callejón. Tal vez debería temer que apareciera algún pandillero, pero Sam había aprendido a temer más aquello que se oculta entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos. Sólo estaría allí unos minutos hasta recuperar la compostura y fingir, una vez más, que todo iba bien... todo iba jodidamente bien.

 

Apoyándose contra la pared lanzó un juramento que esperó se perdiera en la noche. « ¿Por qué? » Sabía que estaba mal desear de aquella manera a Dean, pero no podía fingir que sólo sentía el cariño típico entre familiares. A un hermano no deseas arrancarle la ropa y poseerlo como si tu vida dependiera de ello, como si le necesitaras en tu interior con tanta desesperación que no pudieras respirar. Sam se llevó una mano al pecho. En el fondo sabía que el problema no sólo residía en que fueran hermanos. Dean nunca lo escogería a él.

 

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sintió la tiza y el libro. Tal vez podría usarla... tal vez podría pedir ayuda. Apretándola contra la palma de su mano se agachó. Dios los había abandonado, pero tal vez él no fuera el único al que podría rogar. Losmuchachos del granero habían logrado obtener todo lo que querían antes de morir. Todo el mundo pactaba con los demonios y conseguían lo que deseaban aunque fuera por un sólo instante y un alto precio, pero aun así últimamente él deseaba lo mismo. Le avergonzaba admitir que había pensado en ello más de una vez. Unas horas junto a su hermano, sobre su cuerpo, dentro de él. Daría lo que fuera por un segundo, por un beso… ¿Qué no daría por una vida entera? De nuevo se puso en pie.

 

No soportaba volver a verlo cada noche en brazos de una nueva mujer, pero tampoco soportaba la distancia. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Me voy, Dean? ¿Qué te den a ti y al fin del mundo? Ni podía ni quería hacerlo. Si alguna vez Dean había necesitado ayuda aquel era el momento. Si no hubieran matado al demonio de la encrucijada… tal vez…

 

—«¿Por qué ellos si pueden tener lo que desean?»—pensó Sam mientras pasaba sus dedos entre el cabello.

 

—Porque ellos tienen los huevos de pedirlo en voz alta.—Escuchó decir a una voz muy profunda.

 

Sam levantó la cabeza para ver un desconocido que ni siquiera había oído llegar. Era alto, más que él. Tenía unas espaldas amplias y… olía a azufre.

 

—¿Estás hablando conmigo? Yo no he dicho nada.—Le respondió al hombre mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sujetaba la daga. No la sacaría sin estar seguro. Lo mejor era salir de escena antes de que las cosas se complicaran más. Pegado a la pared trató de esquivarlo para salir de allí, pero la expresión del otro ser le advirtió que nunca sería lo suficientemente rápido para sorprenderlo. Ni en esta ni en otra vida.

 

—¿Quién eres?—Preguntó Sam. Entre sus dedos notaba la forma de la empuñadura.

 

—Aquel que puede ayudarte, Winchester. Sí. Antes de que preguntes como sé quién eres, yo te haré otra pregunta a ti. ¿Quién no lo sabe a estas alturas? Desde los dominios del inframundo al paraíso de los ángeles vuestro nombre va y viene… aunque no suele ser para bien ¿Tengo una oferta que hacerte?

 

—No, gracias—respondió Sam antes de esquivarlo y caminar fuera del callejón. No podía ser tan fácil escapar de él, así que apretó el pasó, sin soltar la daga. Un fuerte destello y de pronto sus pasos dejaron de sonar sobre el asfaltó, estaba dentro de una casa, en un salón de moqueta roja. En medio de la sala había una mesa de billar, en una de las esquinas de aquella espaciosa habitación una televisión enorme de cuarenta y seis pulgadas y un sofá de cuero de al menos cinco asientos.

—¿Qué demonios…?—dijo Sam.

 

—Nunca mejor dicho—respondió el ser medio riendo mientras aparecía a su lado.

—He dicho que no quiero saber nada de ti—gruñó Sam.

 

—Aún no sabes lo que vendo.

 

—No me interesa.—de nuevo caminó intentando encontrar una salida de aquel lugar. En la sala había una puerta. Corrió hasta alcanzar el pomo. El demonio, a pesar de su tamaño, recortó la distancia en segundos. Cuando Sam sintió su mano sobre el hombro se volvió con la daga en mano arremetiendo contra el ser. De nuevo, la velocidad con la que aquel demonio movió todo su cuerpo lo sorprendió. La daga desapareció de su mano y calló cerca del sofá sin saber que había sucedido. Los gruesos dedos del demonio se agarraron a su camisa medio ahogándole. Su aliento apestaba a alcantarilla.

 

—Tú y tus lloriqueos habéis llamado a mi puerta y ahora os quedareis hasta escuchar el final—Le advirtió mientras lo soltaba y alisaba la camisa de Sam.

 

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero no compro ninguna mierda de demonio.

 

—Si tu hermano hubiera pensado lo mismo ahora estarías muerto. Yo creo que vas a escuchar más de esta mierda de lo que quieres. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

 

Sam se sentó en el sofá como si estuviera de acuerdo. Mientras ocupaba su sitio intentó no mirar hacia el lugar donde había caído su arma.

 

—Bien, Sam. Finjamos que no sé qué quieres coger tu mondadientes y hablemos. ¿Qué te parece si te pones cómodo?

 

Sam se sintió empujado sobre el sofá y el peso de alguien echándose sobre él. Hizo fuerza con los brazos hasta apartarlo al hacerlo quedó frente a frente con su hermano. Dean estaba sobre él sin camisa y los pantalones a medio abrochar. Antes de que cualquier palabra escapara de su boca, Dean ya tenía sus manos sobre su ropa, retirándola. El cuerpo de Dean se contoneaba sobre él mientras lo acariciaba, una pierna a cada lado de su cadera sentado a horcajadas. Los ojos verdes de Dean lo miraban vidriosos, borrachos de placer.

 

¿Cómo detener aquello si no quería?

 

La cara de su hermano mayor descendió hasta acariciarle con la barbilla; primero el rostro. Llevaba barba de dos días y eso provocó un pequeño raspón en su mejilla antes de bajar por su cuello, por su torso desnudo, por su musculoso vientre. La lengua de Dean se deslizó hasta acariciar el pezón de Sam, jugueteando con él mientras sus callosas manos descendían desde su obligo hasta el cinturón de Sam, quitándoselo. Sam dio un respingo al notar como la mano de su hermano se colaba entre su ropa interior hasta hacerse con su pene. La entre pierna de Sam, ante tal tratamiento empezaba a despertar.

 

Lo que estaba pasando no podía ser real y sin embrago las manos de Sam trataron de recorrer el cuerpo de su hermano mayor y devorar su boca. Cuando Dean subió como si quisiera saber que estaba jadeando, el _pequeño_ Winchester aprovechó para agarrarlo por la nuca y tomar el control de sus besos. La lengua de Sam se metió en la de su hermano sin pedir permiso. Sólo era un sueño. La tele se encendió y empezó a sonar una suave música rítmica.

 

«¿Ves? Esto podría ser tuyo. Lo único…»

 

Al sentir el cosquilleó de otras manos tras su nuca Sam se apartó. Un instante después un resplandor iluminó la estancia obligándole a cubrirse el rostro con el antebrazo. De pronto se sintió como suspendido en el aire hasta que la ley de la gravedad lo dejó caer de golpe contra una superficie de madera. Por el tacto parecía estar sobre la mesa de billar. Puto demonio.

 

Sam abrió los ojos un instante y los volvió a cerrar varias veces hasta acostumbrar su vista de nuevo. Sentía como si le hubiera clavado agujas en cada pupila y veía unos pequeños puntos luminosos.

 

El demonio se rió mientras se acercaba a él. Sam retrocedió, aún sentado sobre la mesa de billar, ayudándose con sus manos.

 

—No ha estado mal para una virgen, Sam.

 

—Hijo de puta.

 

No sabía decir porque, pero el demonio dejó de sonreír. Apoyando su trasero sobre una de las esquinas lo miró.—Mi madre nunca tuvo un hombre al que serle infiel. Siempre los mataba después de tirárselos.—La boca del demonio se abrió en una carcajada enseñando todos sus dientes puntiagudos y filosos.

 

Sam aprovechó para bajar de la mesa y tratar de huir, pero el demonio lo alcanzó en la puerta y lo tiró de nuevo contra el sofá. La mano de Sam tocó algo metálico; la daga. ¿Sería lo bastante rápido? Dio igual preguntarse aquello porque de nuevo la estancia se ilumino como si hubieran lanzado una bomba nuclear y después todo fue oscuridad y silencio.

 

Se atrevió a abrir los ojos de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía contra el sofá, sentado sobre el suelo, pero sin la daga en sus manos. Un suave gemido le hizo mirar hacia la mesa de billar, donde ahora, su hermano estaba sentado totalmente desnudo. Las piernas abiertas como invitándole a que se acercara a explorar. Sam abrió tanto los ojos que pensó que se le acabarían cayendo. Dean llevaba un pañuelo de seda color sangre cubriéndole los ojos. Un brazalete de cuero en uno de los antebrazos y en las muñecas. Lejos de parecer indefenso sobre aquella mesa Dean era un guerrero formidable. Nunca pensó que ver a alguien así hiciera que se le pusiera dura al instante.

 

Dean pasó la lengua por sus propios labios antes de meter un dedo en la boca; lamiéndolo, chupándolo como si fuera una polla. Primero uno, después dos…

 

Sólo cuando Sam intentó levantarse para ir junto a él se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de moverse.

 

—Dean para. No tienes por qué hacer esto—rogó Sam.

 

—No le gusta lo que ve, mi señor—Preguntó Dean.—¿No lo hago bien?—Su voz apenas era un gruñido sensual.

 

«Díselo» Escuchó decir al demonio. Aunque no podía verlo notaba su respiración contra el cuello.

 

—¿Puedo tocarme, mi señor?—suplicó Dean.

 

«Habla, Sam»—lo instó el demonio dentro de su cabeza.

 

Sam trató de decir algo, pero la voz le falló aun así el demonio se aseguró de responder por él:—Sí—La voz del ser sonó igual que la suya.

 

 

La mano libre de Dean viajó sobre su pecho. Era como ver algo... algo irreal, pero al mismo tiempo irresistible, hermoso. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con algo así?

 

Tras abandonar su boca la mano de Dean se apoyó contra su miembro.

 

«¿Te gusta lo que ves, Sam?» Susurró una vez más la voz del demonio en su cabeza «Esto lo podrías tener siempre, si aceptaras mi propuesta.»

 

Sam no tenía palabras para responder, sus ojos y oídos eran para su hermano en ese momento y siempre. Las manos de Dean comenzaron a deslizarse por todo su cuerpo haciéndole temblar ante el contacto. Por su torso se deslizaban pequeñas gotas de sudor. Dean gimió cuando comenzó a acariciar con más fuerza su erección.

 

«Sólo necesitas decir que sí y él podría ser tuyo para siempre» Las palabras del demonio volvieron a resonar en su mente.

 

—No. Tú jamás lo entenderás, pero yo no quiero… no quiero a Dean sólo para eso.—Fue la respuesta entrecortada de Sam a causa de sus propios jadeos—Una…una marioneta sin voluntad no es lo que quiero.

 

La piel de Dean se comenzó a erizar, sus pies completamente extendidos demostraban que no aguantaría mucho más.

 

«Oh, pero yo puedo dártelo por completo, no sólo el caparazón. Una pareja feliz. ¿Cómo se dice? ¿Felices para siempre?» Las palabras del demonio se enredaban en su cabeza como una telaraña.

 

 

No supo en qué momento se puso en pie y caminó hacía su hermano, pero allí estaba, junto a la mesa de billar con las mano sobre su abdomen desnudo. Aquel rol al que jugaba su hermano debería disgustarle, pero no era así. Dean, que se había detenido, lo miraba expectante.

 

Los dedos de la mano diestra de Sam abandonaron su abdomen hasta colocarse bajo el collar. A Dean le costaba un poco más respirar.

 

—No he dicho que pares.

 

Dean continuó moviendo su mano sobre su propio miembro mientras Sam exploraba el sabor de su boca.

 

Una parte de él se preguntaba que estaba haciendo, la otra intentaba acallarla con todas las armas que tenía.

 

Sam se apartó desabrochándose los pantalones. Pensó que se sentiría bien cuando consiguiera enterrarse por completo dentro de Dean, que todo sería perfecto, pero no fue así. Mientras lo hacían sentía que todo era una vulgar ilusión. Tener a alguien que realmente no te desea por propia voluntad no era lo que quería.

 

La voz del demonio volvió a ocupar la habitación: —Yo podría hacer que esto durara para siempre, que fuera real.

 

En la mente de Sam empezó a surgir la llama de la duda, tal vez podría tener a Dean a su lado por siempre, pero ¿Qué pensaría su hermano de él? ¿Qué pensaría después de lo que pasó para devolverle la vida? Dean jamás le perdonaría si se enteraba de aquello. No sería realmente a Dean lo que tendría sólo sería una ilusión.

 

 

—No—la silaba escapó de los labios de Sam más como un susurro, que como una respuesta.

 

Una luz Blanca volvió a inundar la habitación. Sam apartó la vista. Una fuerza descomunal lo lanzó esta vez contra la pared y al abrir los ojos se encontró cara a cara con el demonio.

 

—Si no aceptas mi regalo quizás tenga que hacer un favor a mi especie y librar a este mundo de un Winchester—bramó el demonio al tiempo que comenzaba a apretar el cuello de Sam entre sus manos.

 

El aire escapó de los pulmones del menor de los Winchester. La mano de Sam buscó temblorosas en el bolsillo algo que pudiera ayudarle mientras trataba de patear al demonio. Una de las piernas debió de molestarle porque en vez de seguir estrangulándole lo empotró contra la pared y lo dejó caer. En poder de Sam tan sólo una tiza y el libro.

 

El ser se jactó de su éxito como así lo habían hecho todos los demonios antes de matar a su presa y mientras eso sucedía Sam comenzó a hacer los símbolos en la pared para salir de allí, con vida. Los ojos del demonio se volvían cada vez más rojos. La tiza resbaló entre los dedos sudorosos de Sam justo en el momento que el pentagrama estaba terminado, su mano se apoyó firme sobre el símbolo. La luz iluminó por completo la habitación y Sam cayó de nuevo en el oscuro callejón. No había rastro del demonio, pero sinceramente no le importaba. Sacando el móvil marcó el número de su hermano y pidió que viniera a buscarle hasta el callejón.

 —¡Sam!—La voz de Dean le hizo alzar la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos verdes y brillantes de su hermano. Antes de que pudiera responderle Dean sujetó su cara entre las manos y lo miró con una arruga en la frente.

 —Yo…

 —¿Estás bien, Sammy?—Preguntó revisando su cuerpo en busca de heridas—¿Qué ha pasado?

 

—Unos rateros me pillaron desprevenido, pero estoy bien—Respondió Sam. Dean continuó sin soltarle—¿Qué sucede?

Dean tragó saliva y se acercó un poco más hacía él. ¿Lo estaba probando? ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía a su hermano mayor?

 

—Dea…—Antes de poder terminar de decir su nombre su hermano colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

 

—Te quiero, Sammy—dijo Dean en un tono inseguro.

 

—Yo… yo también te quiero. Somos hermanos.—Sam secó el sudor de sus manos en los pantalones.

 

—Te quiero, Sammy.—Repitió esta vez acercando aun más su rostro. La voz de Dean sonó esta vez más firme antes de devorar sus labios.

 

 Mientras se besaban en el callejón ninguno vio como la rubia camarera a la que había estado besando su hermano los vigilaba. Los ojos de la mujer se volvieron negros un instante antes de desaparecer en la noche.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Once meses después

 

Dean despertó con Sam entre sus brazos. Aquello siempre le había provocado una sensación maravillosa; Encontrárselo pegado a él, respirar su aroma, sentir su calor contra su piel, pero tan cerca del final le resultaban asfixiante.

 

«¿Es eso lo que quieres?» Le había preguntado la chica en el bar aquella noche Cuando Sam entró para encontrarse con él. Dean se había pasado los anteriores tres años disimulando lo que sentía por su hermano y aquella mujer... más bien aquel demonio lo había averiguado con una sola mirada. ¿Cómo evitar quedarse embobado cuando se trataba de Sam?

 

«Sería tuyo.» No importó cuantas veces le dijo que no firmaría ningún trato con ella. Insistió una y otra vez y él aguantó, todo lo que pudo.

«Todo un año para estar con él. Todo un año para follartelo o cogerle de la mano. Lo que prefieras. Lo que desees cuando lo desees sin que nadie se interponga»

En ese momento la miró como si fuera a matarla en mitad del bar. Ella sonrió y miró sobre su hombro hacia su hermano. Dándose la vuelta vio como su hermano se acercaba a ellos. Ella acarició sus hombros mientras seguía diciéndole lo mucho que disfrutaría, lo mucho que se merecía estar entre sus piernas... Tan sólo por su alma... «¿A caso no estás ya muerto? ¿No has estado ya en el infierno? ¿No vives en el cada día? » Y Dean consintió firmar el pacto con dos condiciones; que Sam nunca supiera nada sobre el trato y que no mandaran a los perros cuando llegara el momento.

 

 

Dean murmuró en su cama lo mismo que gritó a pleno pulmón en el bar la noche que selló el pacto: —Sí.

Sam se movió entre sus brazos antes de abrir los ojos:—¿Sí?

—Pensaba en voz alta—respondió revolviéndole los cabellos.

 

Sam sonrió mostrándole una hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos. Se les acababa el tiempo y sólo Dean era dolorosamente consciente de ello.

 

—¿Sabes qué día será dentro de un mes?—Preguntó Sam.

 

Su aniversario, un año desde que su deseo fuese concedido. Dean lo sabía demasiado bien.

 

—Nop.—Antes de que pudiera hablar Dean abandonó la cama. —¿Por qué no vas preparando el desayuno, Sammy? Voy a ducharme.

 

—Dean...

 

El mayor de los Winchester trató de aparta la vista para no ver la expresión herida de su hermano. Entró en el baño, abrió la ducha y rezó por que Sam no entrara detrás de él. No quería discutir y menos ahora que apenas les quedaban unas semanas. Dean trató de contenerse. Quería gritar, quería llorar de rabia por lo que estaba apunto de sucederle a ambos. No quería morir, más ahora que había descubierto una vida junto a su hermano, pero ante todo no quería que Sam volvería a quedarse solo.

 

Levantó una pierna para quitarse la ropa interior y la dejó en el cubo de la ropa sucia. (A Sam le había tomado varios meses conseguir que tirara su ropa allí.) Al principió el agua estaba tan fría que lo espabiló al instante.

 

Si sopesaba los días que habían pasado como pareja había merecido la pena, aunque Sam le quisiera simplemente por aquel pacto.

 

Cuando la puerta del baño se abrió Dean notó una corriente sobre su piel. Sam entró desnudo deteniéndose junto a la ducha. Sus ojos azules lo miraban inseguros como si fuera un cachorro herido. ¿Qué pasaría con Sam cuando él no estuviera?

 

Un dedo de Dean acarició el rostro de Sam mojando su mejilla.

 

—¿Te importa si compartimos el agua? —Preguntó Sam.

 

Dean negó con la cabeza al tiempo que le tendía una mano para ayudarle a entrar.

 

Sam lo dominaba a su antojo y eso lo excitaba. Se inclinó hacia adelante para que le besara el cuello. Sam pasó su lengua sobre el pulso antes de morderle con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Dean tuviera que agarrarse con una mano a los azulejos. Cerró los ojos e intentó que las rodillas no se le doblaran. Adoraba sentir las marcas que le dejaban sobre él cuerpo y la rudeza de Sam, del mismo modo que sabía que a él le gustaba que fuera suave. Cada uno siempre tenía lo que deseaba.

 

 Las manos de Sam se deslizaron por su pecho trazando con los dedos sus músculos. Al arañarle sobre su pezón derecho Dean siseó.

 

—Muérdelo. —Le pidió a Sam, pero este negó con la cabeza. Aquel hombre lo frustraba al mismo tiempo que lo ponía a doscientos. Sam lo agarró de la nuca y lo obligó a acercarse más para besarlo. Sus lenguas luchaban una contra otra en un beso llenó de fuego y promesas. Sam rompió el contacto y Dean sintió como si viera pequeñas luces frente a él. Su hermano menor le mordió el pezón y comenzó a lamerlo. Notaba la calidez de su boca.

 

—Sí…—Jadeó Dean mientras le acariciaba la espalda. —Sí…—La lengua húmeda de Sam jugaba con su pezón. —Hazlo.

 

 

 

Al entrar en la cocina se encontró con Sam sentado en la mesa. Estaba con el portátil prácticamente en la cara.

 

—¿Que haces?

—He encontrado un caso con el que podríamos ponernos.

 

Dean sacó el pan de molde del armario y sacó algo de fiambre de la nevera. Llevaba todo entre sus brazos como si fueran un bebé:—No creo que debiéramos coger otro caso. Esta... quiero que esta sea nuestra semana.—Dejando toda la carga sobre el mostrador comenzó a preparar un par de sándwich tamaño Winchester.

 

— Esa gente nos necesita, Dean. Siempre podemos coger unos días para nosotros la siguiente.

 

Dean se detuvo con el bocadillo a medio morder y lo dejó sobre la mesa:—Supongo que si.

 

—¿Te pasa algo?—Preguntó Sam mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

 

—Nop.

 

—¿Seguro?—Volvió a hablar. Dean sonrió y debió de ser más convincente de lo que se sentía porque Sam pareció relajarse.—Si es por lo del aniversario, Dean, no importa si no lo celebramos. Es sólo una fecha.

 

Con cuidado Dean apartó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de su hermano.—¿Es sólo una fecha? Y yo pensando que fue el mejor momento de mi vida.—Acariciándole la nuca Dean lo acercó más a él hasta notar la piel de sus labios contra la suya.—Dime que quieres y lo haré.

 

—Quédate conmigo para siempre.

 

Dean se rió contra sus labios. _Touché_ Justo lo único que no podía prometerle:—Tanto como dispongan concedernos. Sam... Tenemos que hablar esta...—A media frase guardó silencio. Desde donde estaba podía ver la pantalla del portátil. En una de las fotos de la pantalla salía la mujer rubia con la que firmó el trato. Tal vez no era tan tarde como pensaba. Apartándose de Sam se sentó en la silla y comenzó a revisar la documentación.

 

—¿Qué haces? Pensé que habías dicho que no querías ningún caso nuevo.

 

—Si... bueno... He cambiado de opinión.

—Dicen que es un pueblo abandonado, pero en los últimos años se han registrado en la zona decenas de accidentes. —Le informó Sam mientras se sentaba a horcajadas en la silla de al lado.

—Resumiendo, Muere mucha gente para no vivir gente allí.

Sam se rió:—Supongo que lo podríamos decir así.

 

Y allí estaban, el día de su aniversario, tras varios kilómetros por carreteras secundarias y noches en hoteles baratos, para hacer lo único que los Winchester sabían hacer; Buscarse problemas.

 

Cuando empezaron a acercarse al pueblo abandonado, Dean redujo la velocidad hasta detener el coche junto a un granero medio derruido.

 

Al bajar escuchó un murmullo como la risa de una mujer.—Has oído eso, Sammy?—Le preguntó.

 

Sam se encogió de hombros:—¿El qué?—Tendiéndole uno de los rifles a su hermano ambos comenzaron a explorar la zona.

 

—No importa.

Dean se adelantó unos veinte metros. La luna llena hacia que no fuera necesario usar las linternas así que contaban con la ventaja de poder echar mano de su rifle o sus dagas sin problemas.

En la oscuridad sonó el motor de un coche. Era como el ronroneo de un cachorro. Sólo lo escuchó un instante, pero Dean sabía que ese era el motor de un Mustang. Cada vez estaba más cerca, pero ¿por dónde venía? Una vez se escuchaba de frente, otras a su derecha o a su izquierda y otras detrás. Dean se volvió para preguntar a su hermano si lo había oído. Al hacerlo vio como un Mustang del sesenta y siete pintado con rayos rojos y un dobermán negro con las fauces abiertas sobre el capo iba directamente hacía Sam.

 

—¡Sammy! ¡Sam!

 

Su hermano lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco sin moverse. Se volvió dándole la espalda, pero por su expresión no había visto nada. Dean corrió hacía él.

—¡Aparta de ahí, Sam! ¡Ve hacía el granero!

El coche se acercó aun más a su hermano. Sólo quedaba un segundo más, una décima para que pudiera alcanzar a Sam y apartarlo del camino, pero el coche fue mucho más rápido que él.

El vehículo aceleró haciendo que el sonido del motor le hiciera daño en los oídos. Dio un último acelerón e invistió a su hermano, pero para su sorpresa atravesó a Sam como si fuera un espectro. No hubo tiempo de despedidas, no hubo tiempo para gritar.

Cuando el Mustang atravesó a Sam este no lo vio, pero sintió como si hubieran abierto una puerta hacia el polo sur. Lo siguiente que Sam recordaría el resto de su vida era la cara de alivió de su hermano y después… Cuando ese algo alcanzó a Dean vio como su cuerpo se sacudía y salía despedido a varios metros. Había sangre por todas partes…

¿Qué era lo que había hecho?

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam entró en la tienda para pagar la gasolina y comprar un par de cajas de galletas. Mientras esperaba en la cola vio su reflejo en la máquina de bebidas e intentó alisarse un poco los pantalones y el niqui marrón que llevaba bajo la chaqueta de cuero. Con las ojeras y la maraña de pelo poco podía hacer por el momento. En los últimos años se había quedado muy delgado. Pagó y se dirigió a por el Impala.

 

Sam notó los hombros tensos cuando volvió a conducir fuera de la estación de servicio. Cedió el paso a un coche de policía y saludó a sus ocupantes con la cabeza cuando pasaron junto a él. Cada año que volvía por aquellas fechas había más agentes por la zona.

 

Encendió la radio. El viejo trasto apenas cogía un par de emisoras, pero se las arregló para sintonizar las noticias locales.

 

«Hace unas horas a sido hallado otro cadáver al que se le había quitado el corazón. Una vez más los vecinos y vecinas de Minnesota nos preguntamos por qué no han podido detener aún al asesino. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que vivir con este temor sobre nuestras cabezas? Tras un año con la sombra de este brutal…»

 

Sam dejó de prestar atención a la radio. ¿Había pasado ya un año? Para él había sido como estar toda una vida sin Dean.

 

Bajó con el coche por una pequeña pendiente y se adentró en el camino hacia la casa en la que habían vivido juntos. Las ruedas hicieron ruido sobre la gravilla mientras se dirigía a la entrada para aparcar. Sam se apoyó sobre el volante contemplando el lugar donde creció. El edificio era una casa de dos plantas. Ya nadie vivía allí. Cada centímetro de aquel lugar tenía una parte de su hermano y suya.Su primera barbacoa la habían hecho cerca del árbol que había crecido hasta meterse en la habitación donde dormían. Jugaron al fútbol en el patio trasero hasta que rompieron un cristal, se besaron en el porche mientras esperaban el amanecer.

 

 Sacó la linterna de la guantera y la mochila del maletero antes de entrar.

La luz de la linterna apenas iluminaba el. Cada pisada sobre las viejas escaleras de la casa sonaba como un quejido. El polvo cosquilleaba en su nariz y las telarañas iban pegándose a su ropa mientras avanzaba. Lo que una vez olió a madera y loción de afeitar, hoy apestaba a cerrado.

«Tal vez no debería haber vuelto. Tal vez.»

El corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho. Sam empujó la doble puerta del salón. Las bisagras se opusieron y chirriaron como si intentaran avisarle para que no entrara, pero cuando apoyó su hombro para hacer fuerza acabaron por ceder.

Sacudiéndose la suciedad de la ropa entró.

El haz de luz de su linterna iluminó una mesa larga en mitad de la estancia, como la de los típicos salones medievales de las películas. Las ventanas estaban cerradas por tablones y los muebles tapados con sabanas. Caminando entre todos aquellos recuerdos se acercó hasta la silueta del espejo de pie que estaba buscando. Acarició la tela entre sus dedos y la retiró. La linterna se reflejó sobre la superficie iluminando su rostro. Sam se llevó una mano a la cara sintiendo una barba de tres días. ¿En que se había convertido?

Volviendo su atención a la mesa, la mano libre de Sam descargó la mochila que llevaba a la espalda y comenzó a vaciar su contenido. Las velas negras deberían ser lo primero en ser colocado. Recorrió cada rincón del cuarto dejándolas contra la pared, inundando la estancia con un fuerte olor acre. La daga fue dejada sobre un pequeño cáliz de metal que contenía agua y las velas blancas sobre unos soportes negros con forma de esqueleto. Los ojos de las diez figuras brillaban bajo la luz de la linterna. Antes de apagarla comenzó a parpadear. Esa noche lo traería de vuelta. Cada segundo que arañara en este mundo sería uno menos que su hermano pasaría sólo...Por fin.

« Lo hago por él» Pensó, pero algo en el tono dentro de su cabeza no le gustó. — ¡Cállate! —exclamó en la habitación vacía mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Su hermano haría lo mismo por él. Vendría a buscarlo...

 

Sacó el libro que encontraron en aquel granero y lo dejó caer sobre la mesa levantando una polvareda. Encendió sólo las velas blancas y abrió el libro por la página marcada con la cinta negra; Mero trámite cuando te conoces cada pasaje mejor que a ti mismo. Sam se mordió los labios, mientras sacaba el último requisito; una nevera portátil del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. Nunca se imaginó haciendo eso, pero tampoco se imaginó perdiendo a su hermano de aquella manera. Incluso después de destrozar a cada demonio que se había cruzado en su camino nadie le contó nada.

Sus labios se movieron para hablar en una antigua lengua muerta y prohibida.

Pasó la daga por la palma de su mano haciéndose un corte profundo sobre otras tantas cicatrices. Cada vez era más y más fácil hacerlas. Vertió las gotas de sangre sobre el cáliz mientras seguía recitando cada palabra, cada sílaba, cada letra. El agua comenzó a bullir derramándose fuera. Todo aquello para que Dean volviera... O para nada.

Como si alguien hubiera trazado surcos imaginarios el líquido fue guiado hasta llegar a los pedestales de cada una de las velas. Después de eso las llamas seguirían los trazos y abandonarían la mesa para iluminar todas las velas negras que había dejado junto a las paredes. La primera vez que vino también sucedió así… y la segunda y la…tercera...

«¿Cuántas veces lo había intentado?»

Una voz a sus espaldas le hizo darse la vuelta, aunque sabía quién era sólo por el olor que desprendía: — ¿Qué has traído para mí?—le preguntó el demonio.

Era grande, más que él y esta vez había acudido en su forma demoníaca. Su cabeza casi tocaba el marco de la puerta y sus hombros se le hubieran quedado encajados si hubiera entrado por ella. Desprendía un olor a azufre tan fuerte que parecía que se hubiera traído el infierno con él.

El ser bajó la vista mirándole con fijeza. Tenía los ojos tan rojos como las manos de Sam cuando mató a sus víctimas. Mirarlos era como ver lo que había hecho para llegar hasta allí.

Sam le ofreció la nevera con manos temblorosas y el demonio la aceptó rozando sus dedos.

Sacando un corazón de la caja El demonio se lo acercó hasta la nariz manchándose la cara de sangre. —Mujer... ¿Estás seguro de que era una inocente?

— ¡La seguí durante semanas!—se defendió Sam. Esta vez nada estropearía el pacto.

—Y pensar que el primero me lo entregaste llorando y eso que lo habías robado del deposito. Pero este es diferente.

 

— ¿Vas a hacerle volver? No he olvidado nada. He hecho todo lo que me pediste. —Sam no quiso sonar desesperado, pero lo estaba.

 

—Ordenado. —Le corrigió el demonio al tiempo que lanzaba el órgano de una mano a otra. El sonido le resultó desagradable. —¿Qué deseas? —preguntó como si no lo supiera de sobra.

  
«Que no hubiera sucedido.», Pasó por su cabeza, pero era una de las cosas que no podía pedir. Eso lo había aprendido de la peor de las maneras la primera vez que lo intentó. Cuando hacía frío sus costillas se resentían por los golpes que recibió. En aquella ocasión, no supo como empezaron a zarandearlo contra las paredes de la habitación ni quien limpió su sangre después, pero no deseaba repetir la experiencia.

«Que llenes... Que llenes el vacío que dejaron.»

—Trae a Dean de vuelta. —Cuando la última palabra fue pronunciada sintió un frío abrasador.

—El pacto está sellado. —El demonio sonrió mostrando una hilera de colmillos y extendió su mano para que la estrechara. Sam lo hizo, pero tras tantos intentos fallidos y subterfugios suponía que no podía ser tan sencillo.

— ¿Y la trampa? —Preguntó, Sam, temeroso.

— ¿Trampa?

—Llevo meses intentándolo y nunca hemos llegado hasta el final.

— ¿Dudas de mí?—El demonio alzó una ceja en señal de advertencia.

—No—Se apresuró a disculparse Sam. Instintivamente cruzó los brazos cubriendo sus costillas.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— escuchó la voz de Dean dentro del espejo. Una mano traspasó el espejo palpando el aire. —¿Dónde estoy?

 

Sam quiso correr hacia él, pero el demonio lo sujetó por el brazo. Agachando su enorme cuerpo se acercó para susurrarle cerca del oído un último mensaje: —Ve, Sammy. Date prisa porque tienes... quince minutos para explicárselo, una hora para que lo asimile y otras siete para perderle de nuevo.

—¡No! —Sam negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de apartarse. —¡No es justo!

 

—¿Justo? —El demonio le miró con los ojos entrecerrados como si hubiera dicho una estupidez. —Solo dijiste que querías que volviera.

—Tráelo para siempre. Te daré lo que sea. Te ofrezco mi alma. —Rogó Sam.

 

El demonio se carcajeó:— ¿Tú alma?— dijo mirando de Sam al corazón que sujetaba en las manos. —Tú alma ya no vale nada, criatura.

 

 

—¡No! —Volvió a repetir Sam negando con la cabeza. —¡Ese no era el trato!

 

—Sam, ¿eres tú? —Preguntó Dean mientras se asomaba a través del espejo.

 

Sam le ayudó a salir y lo abrazó con fuerza. Las lágrimas caían sin poder detenerlas: —Esto es culpa mía, Dean. Si no fuera por mi culpa.

 

Su hermano lo miraba mientras le explicaba como había llegado hasta allí. A medida que le contaba el último truco del demonio el rostro de Dean se ensombrecía.

—No es culpa tuya, Sammy—Le dijo mientras sujetaba su rostro entre las manos. —Entiende esto. Yo…

 

Dean escuchó el carraspeo del demonio en su cabeza. —Teníamos un trato Dean. Dijiste que no querías que lo supiera.

 

—No debes volver a intentar traerme, Sammy. ¿De acuerdo?

 

Sam negó con la cabeza: —No puedes pedirme eso. —Dean le limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa.

 

El reloj de pared comenzó a sonar y Dean besó a Sam distrayéndole para que no siguiera mirando las agujas. A penas quedaban cinco horas, pero auque les hubieran dado toda una vida no sería suficiente.

 

—No desaproveches el tiempo, Sam.

 Dean volvió a besarlo en los labios mientras retiraba su chaqueta.

—He hecho cosas terribles—Balbuceó Sam.

—No me importa. —Respondió Dean y deseó que fuera verdad. —Prométeme que no volverás a intentar traerme.

 

—No puedes pedirme eso…

 

Poniendo una mano sobre los labios de Sam lo hizo callar. —No desaproveches el tiempo.

 

Sam pasó el antebrazo sobre su rostro secando las últimas lágrimas. Ese era su aniversario y no se separarían sin aprovechar cada segundo.

 

Hubieran preferido estar sobre una cama enorme, pero también hubieran preferido que aquella no fuera su vida.

 

Apretó a Sam contra la pared. Su muslo se frotaba contra la entrepierna de su hermano arrancando gemidos. Antes de saber que sucedía el mayor de los Winchester le desabrochó los pantalones y lo ayudó a sacarse los zapatos.

 

Sam extendió una de las sabanas que cubrían los muebles y dejó que Dean lo recostara contra ella. Sam terminó de desvestirse y ayudó a su amante. Nadie dijo nada nunca hace falta cuando en la sala que compartes con tu otra mitad no se escucha otra cosa que sus jadeos.

 

Sam besó su cuello antes de morderlo; no demasiado fuerte para perforarle, pero si lo justo para que sintiera dolor. Dean gimió revolviéndose bajo su cuerpo cada vez que repetía los ligeros mordiscos por toda su piel. Quería marcarlo, que recordara que siempre sería suyo. Dean se obligó a continuar a pesar de que aquel último pensamiento había sido como una losa. _Para siempre_ sólo era real en los cuentos.

 

Los dedos de Sam se enredaron entre los cabellos de su hermano cuando lo obligaron a alzar la cabeza para mirarlo.

 

Tal vez Dean tenía que pedirle que le olvidara, pero en aquel momento era lo último que quería: —Recuérdame, Sammy. —susurró en su oído. —No olvides cuanto te quise. —Antes de que Sam pudiera protestar lo besó con fiereza acallándole.

 

Sam abrió sus piernas tanto como pudo dejando que Dean lo devorara con la vista y con la lengua. La mano libre de Dean acariciaba la parte interior de su muslo provocándole un cosquilleo enloquecedoramente placentero.

 

Dean agarró su trasero haciéndole alzar las caderas en busca de su contacto.

—Dean… Joder. —Gimió con los dientes apretados.

 

Sam se echó hacia atrás dejando que tomara todo lo que quisiera de él. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza se estremeció al sentir unos suaves mordiscos sobre cada músculo del abdomen. Notaba como la presión de sus dientes iba aumentando con cada una de los trazos, cuando llegó a la ultima Sam dio un respigo. La lengua de Dean descendió sinuosa. En el momento en el que alcanzó el muslo Dean también tuvo dificultades para no morderle, pero no podía cubrir todo su cuerpo ¿O sí? El simple pensamiento sobre ello hizo que se le pusiera más dura.

 

Dean le abrió las piernas. Usando su saliva como lubricante Introdujo su miembro despacio. Complacido dejó pasar unos segundos viendo como el rostro de su compañero se contraía en una mueca de dolor y placer. No quería hacerle daño, no quería tener que salir de él. Lentamente, al principio, comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de Sam mientras escuchaba cada uno de sus gemidos.

 

 El cuerpo de Dean estaba empapado en sudor al igual que el de él. Tenía parte de la piel roja por el esfuerzo y las fuertes caricias de Sam.

 Sam fue el primero en terminar. Fijándose en Dean vio un gesto de placer en su rostro que no podría olvidar. Mientras lo recibía en su interior acarició la perfección de su pecho y sus brazos

 Dean gruñó antes de dar una última acometida al tiempo que se echaba contra su cuello. Las uñas de Dean le arañaron las caderas.

 Yacieron juntos con la respiración agitada. Dean se hizo a un lado y ambos permanecieron acostados hasta recuperar el aliento. Él fue el primero en sentarse empezando a vestirse. Poniéndose en pie sacudió sus pantalones y miró primero hacía el reloj cuyas agujas estaban a punto de marcar la hora y después a su hermano.

 

El sonido de las agujas moviéndose parecía taladrar sus cabezas.

 

—Tal vez sería mejor si te fueras, Sam…—Antes si quiera de poder terminar la frase sonó la primera campanada. Dean se llevó una mano al cuello. Su respiración se convirtió en un gorgoteo.

—Dean, ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Sam

—Respirar—la voz de Dean fue más un graznido antes de caer al suelo.

—No, no, no—Comenzó a repetir Sam mientras arrodillado en el suelo abrazaba a su hermano—Dean dime algo.

—No… no puedo…—La voz de Dean se apagaba mientras las heridas que había sufrido en el accidente, hacia un año, se comenzaban a abrir por su cuerpo—respirar, tengo… miedo Sammy.

—¡¡No me dejes!!—Gritó Sam en la oscuridad—¡¡No me dejes!!

 

Las manos temblorosas de Dean cogieron el cuello de la camisa de Sam en un intento desesperado por respirar. La sangre de las heridas abiertas comenzó a empapar sus ropas. Sam sólo podía llorar mientras veía otra vez como se le volvía a escapar la vida de su hermano.

Lentamente el cuerpo maltrecho de Dean comenzó a quedarse cada vez más inmóvil la fuerza de sus manos despacio cayendo inerte al suelo. Los ojos abiertos sin vida de Dean seguían fijos en Sam y el pequeño de los Winchester gritó.

¿Cuántas horas había pasado desde que Dean había vuelto a morir entre sus brazos?

Sam no lo sabía, pero el rigor mortis ya estaba afectado al cuerpo de su hermano.

Sam dejó a Dean delicadamente en el suelo, como si temiera que cualquier movimiento brusco fuera a romperlo.

—No pienso perderte, no de nuevo. Me da igual todo. Sólo te quiero a ti—Los dedos de Sam rozaron el cabello de Dean al levantarse.

Recogiendo una daga de entre sus ropas hizo un profundo corte en su piel lanzando la sangre contra el espejo.

—Ven cabronazo, ven si tienes huevos—la voz de Sam pareció hacer eco entre las paredes.

Las velas derretidas se volvieron a encender y la silueta del gran demonio negro se formó en medio de la habitación.

Al lado del cuerpo sin vida de Dean. Sam fue lanzado al otro extremo de la estancia para quedar pegado contra la pared.

—No tienes modales Sam—Habló pausadamente el demonio—traigo de vuelta a tu hermano y ¿Cómo me lo agradeces? Me vuelves a invocar, sin el corazón de alguien puro—el demonio se acercaba con cada palabra—Sin haber pasado ni un mes e insultándome.

—Tráelo de vuelta para siempre—gruñó Sam.

El demonio contuvo a duras penas una sonrisa.—Sam, Sam ya hemos hablado de esto. Papa Noel no existe, los bancos no son ONGS y a mí tus lloriqueos me importan una mierda—El Demonio cubrió su boca con una mano—¡¡Ups!! Eso tal vez no debí decirlo en voz alta.

—Tráelo de vuelta.

—No—Fue la escueta respuesta del demonio.

—Te daré lo que quieras—Suplicó Sam

El se burló imitando su voz — _Te daré lo que quieras, tráelo, tráelo_. Esta conversación me suena demasiado. No quiero tu alma. Despierta, princesa. En esta historia no eres más que un molesto guisante.

—No sabes lo equivocado que estas—Contestó Sam con una sonrisa. —En esta historia sigo siendo un Winchester.

—¿Qué?

—Un Winchester—repitió con firmeza. 

—¿Tú? Mírate. En estos momentos pareces más un trofeo de caza disecado contra esa pared que un cazador.—escupió el demonio, como queriendo confirmarlo lo empotró aún mas contra la pared pasando un dedo por su nuca.

 

—Nadie hubiera dicho tampoco que alguien podría ganar a Azazel o que Lili hubiera huido de mí. ¿Quieres probar suerte?

 

El silencio se estableció en la habitación mientras ambos se estudiaban.

 

—Supongamos que tienes razón, trozo de carne. Yo traigo de vuelta al fiambre que está manchando el suelo de sangre y… ¿qué se supone que gano yo?

 

 —¿A parte de no acabar con tu culo en el infierno?—Contestó Sam.

El demonio frunció el ceño antes de contestar —No tientes tu suerte. ¿Qué tal tu lealtad y el juramento de que ni tú, ni tu hermano os vais a entrometer jamás en asuntos de demonios, ni interferir en el Apocalipsis?

 

¿Abandonar al mundo a su suerte o perder a Dean que lo era todo para él?

 

Sam comenzó a recordar todo lo que habían pasado por salvar a los humanos, por cazar demonios; Cuando Dean casi murió en aquel sótano electrocutado, cuando tuvieron aquel ”accidente” con el camión, las múltiples muertes con el Trickster, la muerte a manos de los perros del infierno. Él no había querido nunca aquella vida para sí mismo ni para su hermano, pero había que cazar, había que proteger a gente, había que… 

 

Miró hacia su hermano y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿De que les había servido todo aquel sacrificio? Sí los demonios no acababan con la humanidad sería porque algún humano se había adelantado a ellos. Lo único que había conseguido era perder a su hermano y a su amante en una sola noche.

 

—Está bien, pero ni tú ni ningún demonio nos tocará jamás ni nos herirá ni poseerá ni cualquier sucedáneo que implique nuestra entrada en vuestro mundo. Alrededor de donde vivamos no habrá ni tormentas ni muertes de ganado ni bombillas que titilan en la oscuridad. Es decir ninguno de los tuyos se acercara a nosotros de ahora en adelante, nunca—Dijo Sam intentado guardarse sus espaldas antes posibles imprevistos.

El Demonio sonrió—muy bien, pero eso añadirá una sorpresa de mi parte ¿Aceptas?

—Tráelo de vuelta y tendrás mi palabra—La voz de Sam sonó alta y segura.

—Las palabras no me sirven esto es un trato, en el momento que tú o el fiambre metáis la nariz en cualquier cosa, y digo cualquier cosa fuera de lo que alguien llamaría lo normal, tu pecoso hermano será polvo y gusanos.

 

—De acuerdo. Tú tráelo de vuelta, v-i-v-o.

 

El demonio chascó los dedos—¿Qué dirá a tu hermano cuando se entere en lo que te has convertido? Eso será divertido de ver.—fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer.

Sam corrió hacia su hermano cayendo de rodillas junto a él.

Dean comenzó a parpadear e intentó erguirse mientras tosía. Sus ojos verdes seguían fijamente en el suelo como si la madera sobre la que se encontraba arrodillado hubiera algo tan interesante que no pudiera evitarlo.

—¿Dean? Dean mírame.

—Lo siento, amo no quería disgustarle—Fueron las primeras palabras de Dean al alzar la vista a su hermano.

 

Ese era el su hermano, con sus bromas malas aunque no fuera el momento oportuno. Sam lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Lo amaba tanto como lo había hecho siempre, pero Dean no le devolvió el abrazo: —¿Estás bien, Dean?

 

Dean evitó mirarle y Sam entró en pánico al comprender que su hermano no estaba bromeando. —¿Dean? No, no, no—la palabra se repetía frenéticamente en la cabeza de Sam mientras intentaba poner en pie a su hermano—¿Dean no me reconoces?

—Claro que le reconozco, amo—las manos de Dean deambularon sobre el pecho de Sam mientras decía estas palabra—eres mi hermano—dijo al depositar un beso en el pecho de Sam—mi amante.

 

—Dean esto no tiene gracia.

Dean mordía el pezón de su hermano y jugueteó con él con la lengua a través de la ropa—mi amo y señor—y justo al decir estas últimas palabras las ropas que cubrían Dean desaparecieron y unos brazaletes cuero surgieron en sus antebrazos mordiendo fuertemente la carne de su hermano. Los mismos brazaletes que Dean llevaba en la casa del demonio sobre aquella mesa de billar.

 

Dean descendió las manos hasta llegar a la cremallera del pantalón de su hermano donde comenzó a subir y bajar su dedo índice sobre la zona.

 

—Mi señor ya sabe que yo no bromeo con estos juegos—susurró Dean mientras atrapaba la cremallera de Sam con los dientes y la bajaba despacio.

—¿No te gusta mi regalito? Es mi sorpresa para ti —la voz del demonio sonó en la cabeza de Sam

—¿Qué… qué le has hecho?—jadeó Sam cuando Dean sujetó su palpitante erección entre sus manos.

—Sólo revivir a tú hermano, lo único que he añadido algo de mi cuenta—respondió el demonio—Se sincero Sam tú querías esto y además así es mas divertido.

—Maldito yo no… no quería… yo sólo quería a Dean tal y como era—los jadeos de Sam se hicieron más intensos.

 

—Quizás consigas que vuelva a ser el que era. Todo depende de ti, pero recordar vuestros pactos y divertiros—las palabras siguieron vagando en la mente de Sam minutos después de ser dichas.

—¿Nuestros? ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?


	5. Chapter 5

Sam se estiró entre las viajas sabanas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió bien. Habían pasado varios meses desde que invocara por última vez al demonio, desde que su hermano volviera a su lado. Había comprado una vieja cabaña en Texas en mitad del campo, quizás el aire libre les ayudaría a comenzar. Con los ojos aún cerrados Sam tanteó el lado contrario de la cama en busca de Dean.

 

Desde que había revivido de su boca sólo salían pocas y escasas palabra, sí señor, que quieres mi amo, ¿no me deseas? A veces se preguntaba si conseguiría que Dean volviera a ser Dean. Cada vez que se acostaban Dean suplicaba ser tomado, pero como hacerlo cuando sabia que aquello era como obligarlo, él quería a su hermano por propia voluntad, como había sido durante aquel hermoso año antes de que Dean muriera.

 

Cuando tocó a Dean tumbado a su lado suyo lo pegó contra él, apoyando su barbilla encima de la cabeza de su Dean se acomodó alrededor del hermoso cuerpo. Nadie la haría daño, él se encargaría de ello, conseguiría que su hermano volviera a ser el mismo, con el cuerpo de Dean entre sus brazos inhaló con fuerza su aroma, ojala ese día despertara y le volviera a mirar con aquella sonrisa picara.

Dean se revolvió en su abrazo, al despertar se sentó rápidamente en la cama.

—Lo siento, mi señor no debería haberme dormido, enseguida le preparo el baño.

Sam se apresuró a sujetarle del brazo antes de que se fuera de su lado.

 

—Dean por favor llámame Sam, no soy tu señor, ni tu amo—Los ojos suplicantes de Sam desconcertaban a Dean que no entendía porque su señor de pronto no quería que lo llamara así—sólo necesito ducharme, Dean, pero si quieres puedes acompañarme—prosiguió Sam. Antes de que toda esta locura comenzara tenían una relación entre iguales y ahora tenía un hombre que pedía permiso para todo. A veces dudaba si conseguiría volver a traer al Dean de siempre junto a él.

 

Dean se levantó despacio dirigiéndose el baño sin ningún reparo sobre su desnudez. Su piel sólo estaba cubierta por esos brazaletes de cuero que Dean se negaba a quitar. Dean tomó su tiempo en recoger la ropa que la noche anterior en su urgencia por llegar a la cama habían esparcido por toda la habitación. Sam dudaba que su hermano fuera consciente de lo que sus movimientos provocaban en él. Cuando el demonio lo trajo de vuelta cambiándole todos sus recuerdos se había sido modificados para hacerle creer a Dean de que había sido criado para ser un esclavo y desde ese momento cada movimiento de su hermano al comer, al caminar, al vestirse, era suave y delicado como si cada una de las cosas que hiciera su hermano estaría pensadas para le seducción. Dean que siempre había sido directo ahora esquivaba su mirada, Sam aun así lo amaba, quería protegerlo tenerlo a su lado. Aunque seguía echando a menos al Dean de siempre y estaba dispuesto a recuperarlo después de todo era un Winchester y como él había dicho muchas veces la cabezonería de los Winchester no era famosa por nada.

 

Sam se levantó siguiéndole al baño, y allí estaba Dean con la vista en el suelo como ya era casi habitual verle. Al lado de la ducha esperándolo. Sam recurrió con la mirada su cuerpo desnudo, todos los músculos de Dean estaban perfectamente definidos a lo largo de su cuerpo, siempre que lo miraba parecía que le rodeaba un aura que le instaba a acercarse a tocarle.

Dean se deslizo con un misterioso sigilo detrás de él, para empezar a bajar su bóxer. Sam se apresuro a coger la mano de su hermano para detenerlo.

 

—Dean, ya hemos hablado de esto, no quiero que hagas esto si no quieres.

—Pero yo quiero mi am… Sam—contestó Dean con la vista aun puesta en el suelo.

—Dean por favor mírame, mírame a los ojos—susurró Sam.

—Pero, si le miró usted me castigara.

 

Sam se giro para quedar frente a su hermano, apoyando la mano en la barbilla de Dean la alzo para que le mirara a los ojos.

—Dean yo jamás te lastimaría, te quiero, no soy tu amo soy Sammy.

—Tengo miedo Sam.

—¿Dean?¿A qué temes? Aquí nadie podrá tocarte, nadie te hará daño.

—¿y si todo esto es un sueño?¿y si despierto de nuevo allí? Y tú no estas

—¿Allí? ¿Dónde?

—En el infierno con los demonios. No, prefiero seguir sabiendo cual es mi lugar. No más ilusiones de Sammys falsos, No quiero sentirme libre para saber que todo era una diversión más de los “acogedores” habitantes del infierno. Así cuando vuelva allí no me dolerá tanto.

—Dean soy yo, soy Sammy y soy real—Sam abrazo a su hermano.

 

Pasaron varios minutos abrazados sentados en el frío suelo de baldosas, pero a Sam no le importaba había un pequeño atisbo de esperanza. Dean volvería a ser Dean.

El móvil de Sam sonó estrepitosamente en la habitación.

 

—Espérame un momento Dean—Dijo Sam levándose, sin embargo no había dado dos pasos fuera del baño cuando sintió la mano de su hermano sujetándole el pantalón.

—No se vaya—los ojos de Dean estaban completamente cerrados como si temiera que Sam le pegara por haberlo detenido.

Sin embargo Sam sólo sonrió cogiendo la mano de su hermano—vamos juntos ¿vale?

Sam cogió el móvil mientras con la otra mano sujetaba a Dean para que no fuera directa a su bóxer.

 

—¿Quién?—preguntó Sam cortantemente esperando acabar lo antes posible con la conversación.

—Sam, soy Chuck ha empezado. Tenéis que venir.

—¿Qué ha empezado?

—El Apocalipsis el ultimo selló se ha roto y…

—Chuck—se apresuró a cortar Sam.

Sin embargo el profeta continuó con su perorata—Los demonios van ha invadir todo sólo se está salvando Texas no sé por qué y…

Sam posó sus ojos en Dean que lo miraba expectante.

—Chuck no cuentes con nosotros.

—Pero… no puedes además…

—Chuck ya hemos sangrado bastante en esta guerra. Nosotros no vamos. Trae todo el que puedas a Texas o lucha pero olvídate de este número de teléfono.

 

Sam colgó in dejar que Chuck le contestara, acariciando tiernamente el pelo de Dean posó sus labios en el para depositar allí el beso más casto que le había dado desde que Dean volvió a la vida.

—No vas a volver al infierno Dean de eso me encargo yo.

 


End file.
